Rebuilding
by crazysockmonkeys
Summary: In the early twentieth century, widower Niles Crane and his three children try to make it without their late wife and mother and find this very difficult until they meet a certain nurse in the town hospital. I know this sounds a little different, but reading and reviewing would be much appreciated! (New and improved version! If you couldn't open it before you can now.)
1. Chapter 1

Niles awoke that morning almost expecting Anna to be there, and it took him all of two seconds to remember why she wasn't. With a sigh, he got out of bed and got dressed, then combed his hair like he always did. This day, he knew, would be like almost every other since his wife had died, slow and lonely.

He opened his bedroom door and began to walk down his upstairs hallway, giving two firm knocks on the door that belonged to his daughters and going right in to his son's room.

Standing firmly over the sleeping boy, Niles placed his hands on his shoulders and began to shake him awake. "Michael," he said, repeating his name several times until finally the eight-year-old stirred and rose from bed.

As he went back to the girl's room, the door opened and his eldest, Juliana, opened the door and announced, "Sophie will be ready soon, Papa," then she shut the door again. Niles was glad that ten-year-old Juliana could tend to Sophie, his daughter of only six.

He went down the wooden steps and began to chop fruit for his children to eat, and then thought again about how just one year ago his wife would have been doing the same.

There was just as much love in him for his children as there was for his late wife, but so far he had found it very difficult to take care of them all by himself. Each of them being two years apart did not make it easier, because as Anna had said they would always be going through a different stage in life.

All of them did their part to help their papa, but as kids there wasn't much they could do. Inside Niles knew that what would be best for all of them was if he would find another wife. However, with all of heart he did not want to.

He suddenly he heard the tapping sound of shoes against the wooden steps and just a minute later Sophie was in the kitchen, wearing a blue dress that came just passed her knees, white stockings, and black shoes. Everything made her look even more adorable than she already was, and the colors accentuated the blonde hair and blue eyes she had inherited from Niles.

"Good morning, my dear," he said.

"Good morning, Papa," she said back as she went into the dining room and climbed up onto one of the wooden chairs.

"Uncle Frasier and I are going to the opera tonight," he yelled to her from the kitchen. "You're going to stay at Grandfather's."

"Yes, Papa," was her only answer.

Michael and Juliana came down shortly after that, Juliana being dressed similarly to her sister with a mauve dress, her long dark hair hanging loose, and Michael his private school uniform plus a cap of his own, his light hair sticking out from under the hat.

All three waited silently until Niles told them their breakfast was ready, and they came and got their food. As they ate, Michael talked about his running team. Niles was glad that he had an interest for sports, much unlike himself.

"Papa, I swear it," he told Niles, "we're going to take first at the championships this year."

"Is that so?" he responded.

"I swear by it."

"You mustn't be such a braggart, Michael," Juliana told him.

"It's not bragging, it's the truth."

Niles smiled. "Are you and Sophie ready for the Christmas performance next week?" he asked Juliana.

"Yes, I believe so. Papa, you should see our Sophie. She plays the sweetest little angel you ever did see in your life."

"I should imagine so."

When they were done eating, the three lined up by the door. Niles kissed his daughters on the head and shook his son's hand. He handed them their coats, but Michael rejected his. "I'm going to run all the way there." He made him take it anyways.

He watched through the windows as his children went their separate ways. Michael went to a boy's private school, while Juliana and Sophie went to a regular school because there was no better place for them to go to.

Once they were gone, Niles Crane left the house and began to set up the carriage for he himself to go to work.


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe you have to wear that hideous thing," Roz said as she looked at Daphne in her nurse's uniform. It was a simple, long white dress with a tight collar and long, halfway puffy sleeves. Her white laced up boots showed vaguely underneath.

"I've had a lot worse. One of the hospitals I worked at near Manchester made us wear these ridiculous little white hats that stuck up like one of those paper boats children make," Daphne said back, looking at herself in her mirror.

She had just moved to America a little over two months ago and she lived in a small apartment building. It wasn't much to look at on the outside, it was three stories tall and was made of bricks painted white, but on the inside it was rather nice, with hardwood floors, plenty of space per flat, a good-sized fireplace, and many large windows. It was rather inexpensive as well, so it was no wonder that almost every space was filled up. Roz Doyle lived across the hall from Daphne, and they had met when she had first moved in and had quickly become friends.

"Oh yes," Daphne continued. "And they had us put our hair up in buns every day. We could never wear our hair down like this." She ran her fingers through her almost elbow-length free-flowing dark hair. "I hated it that place to the foundation. It's one of the reasons I moved here."

Roz nodded. She herself was wearing something she had just bought the day before yesterday, a dark green dress in a style that had been in the department store windows and had been selling like mad for weeks. She couldn't help but feel guilty standing next to Daphne, a woman who worked her tail off as a nurse and had exactly three good dresses and a few blouses and skirts.

"I don't know how you stand it," Roz said to her, then smiled. "You need to find yourself a rich man so you'll never have to work again."

Daphne sighed. "I don't exactly have all the opportunities in the world to find one." She sat down next to Roz on a wooden bench she had against the wall.

"Even the wealthy get sick."

"Date a patient? Are you joking?"

"Why not?"

"It's got to be against some sort of rule. And not only that, it's rather strange in itself."

"Fine. I'm just saying, if you find a husband that's well-to-do enough, you can stop wearing that ugly dress day after day."

"Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Yes."

They were quiet for a moment, until Roz said, "You're not walking to work again, are you?"

"Roz, what choice do I have?"

"It's less than thirty degrees out! You can take my wagon today if you'd like; it'll get you there faster."

"I like walking, and besides, you're going to need your wagon. You just told me you're going shopping today."

"Right."

"I've got to go." Daphne got up and, put on her coat, grabbed her bag, and opened the door. "Goodbye, Roz. See you tonight?"

"Sure. Goodbye, Daphne."

She and Roz walked out of the door and locked it from the outside, then walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

When she was out in the cold winter day, she began to wonder what she would do at the hospital until that evening. Though she did treat people on occasion, most of her job was to be what her colleagues called a "smiling nurse"- someone who kept the patients company or greeted them whenever she found the time. Her boss would give her certain people to sit and talk with each day until they were released or in some cases, died. The last one she had had left the hospital yesterday, so she would probably given a new someone today.

After she had reached the hospital, she spent about two hours visiting patients. The last one she made was to one of her favorites, a kind man who sadly was only a few days away from his death.

"Hello, Mr. Morris," she said upon entering his room.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Daphne," he said with a smile. "Come here, my girl."

She went to his bedside and bent down so he could kiss her on the cheek.

"How are you doing today?" she asked him.

"Very well, thank you. And how are you? Got yourself a husband yet?"

She sighed and chuckled a little bit. "No sir, I'm afraid not."

"Well, you'll get one. The kind, warm-hearted ones always do. That's why I'm very surprised Miss Josephine's married."

Daphne laughed. "Yes sir, most of us are."

"And how are they down in the children's ward?"

The man asked the same question every time.

"Very well, sir."

"Very good, very good. Now, Miss Daphne, if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap."

"Goodbye, Mr. Morris. I'll come by again tomorrow if I get the chance."

She went out of his room and began to walk down the hallway until she almost ran smack into her boss, Mrs. Thompson.

"Daphne!" she exclaimed upon seeing her. "I was just looking for you. We have a new girl in the children's ward, we think she's got some sort of illness but we're not sure what yet. The doctor is going to have a look at her soon. The poor thing just fainted dead away while she was at school this morning. See after her, will you?"

"Of course, ma'am. What's her name?"

"Juliana Crane. Her father is a doctor up at Oakwood Mental Hospital. She lost her mother last winter."

"Oh dear," Daphne whispered, thinking about if she had lost her mother at a young age. "I'll go over there straight away."

And with that she began to walk towards the children's ward on the other side of the hospital.

When she arrived, she recognized the new girl in the room right away.

The children's ward was really one big room with several beds separated by white curtains on both sides.

Juliana sat there in her bed looking very scared, her green eyes darting around the room nervously. It broke Daphne's heart.

"Hello there," she said as she sat down at the end of the girl's bed.

"Hello."

"I'm Daphne. And you're Juliana, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

"Well, I'm going to be here with you for as long as they keep you here."

"How long will that be?"

Daphne sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know, dear."

"Is my papa going to be here soon?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will be."

They sat in silence for a moment until Juliana asked, "Where are you from?"

"Manchester, England."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone from England before. Is that how all English people talk?"

She laughed. "Most of them, yes."

Daphne suddenly knew just what to do.

"Juliana, do you like stories?"


	3. Chapter 3

Niles sighed deeply as he walked into the mental hospital. It was another day, another long, flat day of treating patients and listening to his brother Frasier talk about their father. And, as usual, there would be no Anna at home to talk to him about it.

He went through the lobby and into the East Wing, where most of the offices were. His office was number 214, the fourteenth room on the second floor. Conveniently enough, his brother's was right next-door. As he strolled into Frasier's office, he saw him sitting at his desk and scribbling on a pad. He cleared his throat to catch his attention.

"Ah, Niles, good morning."

"Good morning, Frasier. I trust you had a good night's sleep."

"Indeed. And you?"

"Terrible as always."

Frasier exhaled sharply. "Don't make me tell you again."

"You don't have to, Frasier, I know what you're going to say."

"Then why won't you take my advice?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Niles, what did mother teach us? The heart has the ability to love more than one person. You can love again and it would mean no disrespect to Anna whatsoever. Don't you think she would want you to move on, to find yourself a new wife and mother for your children?"

"Yes, but my heart isn't convinced."

"Well then, if that's all, you don't want to, you're just being idiotic and selfish, Niles."

They had the same conversation every day, but Niles knew that it had never before taken this turn.

"Frasier, I gave my heart to Anna. Do you expect me to take it from her and give it to some other woman?"

"No, Niles. But because you still have your heart beating in your chest and your soul inside your body, you can love another woman. Trust me. Every day you choose to be alone, you're making yourself more and more lonely, more and more empty, until soon what will you be? Not only that, your children need a mother. I know you love them deeply, and this is what's best for them and it's what's best for you. And I know you already know this. I think it's time for you to put your feelings inside and find another woman."

"What if I can't find one?"

"You will. It may take awhile, but you will."

Niles walked up and shook Frasier's hand. "Thank you. I won't say I enjoyed this talk, but I do feel I needed to hear it. Are you ready for the opera tonight?"

"Yes, indeed. Father will be ready to watch the children tonight after school. He does enjoy their company."

Niles sighed and went into his own office, sitting down in his chair and sighing. For the next hour he went through patient files and did paperwork until he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," Niles answered.

It was Miss Marceline, the woman at the front desk. She brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face and shut the door behind her.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"It's a matter of some importance, Dr. Crane. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just received a call from Walkington Hospital, and your daughter Juliana has just been admitted."

Niles got to his feet at once. "What's happened?"

"I'm not quite sure, sir. They assured me it was nothing serious so far."

Niles snatched his coat from the hook and opened the door for Miss Marceline. "Thank you," he said to her, then went next door to Frasier's office.

"Frasier, Juliana has just been admitted to the hospital. I'm going over there now."

Frasier gasped. "What's wrong? What has happened to her?"

"I don't know."

"I'll-I'll be there as soon as I can. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes."

Niles didn't even bother to reply. He raced down the hall and down the stairs, through the lobby and outside into his coach. The whole way to the hospital, he made sure the horses were going as fast as they could within safe reasoning until he was there.

Once inside, he stopped at the front desk and practically screamed, "Where is Juliana Crane?"

A woman stepped out from the desk and said, "This way, sir. You must be Dr. Crane."

"Yes, ma'am."

"The doctor will see your daughter soon."

They were silent for the rest of the way until the woman stopped at the children's ward and showed him in.

After a quick look around the room, he saw his daughter's face. He vaguely noticed a woman sitting on the edge of her bed, but for that moment he paid no attention to her. The girl was sitting up in bed wearing a white hospital gown with the blanket covering her long legs.

He stopped by Juliana's bedside and took her hand. "My dear, how are you feeling?"

"Hello, Papa," she replied. "I feel sort of dizzy, but not all that bad. Oh, Papa, this is Miss Daphne."

For the first time he took a moment and looked at the woman with Juliana and felt his heart begin to race. She was utterly beautiful, with bright eyes and long, shining hair. Even though she was sitting down and wearing a most unflattering uniform, he could tell she had the curves of a goddess. Daphne stood up and shook his hand. "Hello, Dr. Crane. I'm Daphne Moon. I'm a nurse here, and I'll be with Juliana for as long as she's here. If I may say, you have a very kind and considerate girl here."

"Indeed," He said, not taking his eyes of her. "Oh, you must excuse me. I'm Dr. Niles Crane."

Daphne smiled. "Juliana has been telling me about you and her siblings. You all sound like a lovely family."

Niles' head was reeling with all of his thoughts about Miss Moon. _Her accent is just lovely. _"Miss Moon, pardon me for asking, but are you from Manchester?"

"Why, yes! I lived there all of me life until about two months ago when I took this job and moved here."

"Papa," Juliana started, "Miss Daphne has eight brothers. She just told me a story about all of them from when she was little. They sound more bothersome than our Michael."

Niles glanced at her smiling face and it warmed his heart. He was glad his daughter was not afraid.

"Yes, well," Daphne said, "you learn to tolerate brothers after awhile, I promise."

Niles' mind drifted back to the problem at hand. "Miss Moon, what happened to Juliana? Why is she here?"

She sighed. "The doctor has to take a look at her before we can know anything, sir."

"I don't know what happened, Papa," said Juliana. "I was sitting at school right next to Sophie like always, and I felt really dizzy and fainted. Then I came back and everything was fine, and it happened again. After that they took me here."

Niles sighed just looking at his poor Juliana. He hoped with all of his heart that this was nothing serious. He couldn't lose his daughter, especially not after Anna.

At that moment the doctor entered and came to her bedside. He was a graying man, though tall and study. He asked if Niles and Daphne could please excuse them as he examined Juliana, so they went out into the hall.

They waited outside the door patiently as Niles gazed at Daphne. "Oh, Miss Moon, you seem to be making her feel so much better. Thank you so much. I know she and I both appreciate it."

She smiled warmly and Niles suddenly felt as if his knees would give in. "It's my job," she told him. "I'm glad to see I've helped her."

Niles spent the next few minutes trying not to stare at the woman he had just met until the door opened and the doctor stepped out, ready with his opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, Dr. Crane, you'll be relieved to know that I can't find a thing wrong with Juliana, nothing serious for that matter. I suspect it's just a virus, and it will go away with some medicine in less than a week," said the doctor, speaking with a small smile.

Niles and Daphne both felt a weight lifted from their shoulders.

"Still, we will need to keep her here for a few nights. Most of the children here feel more comfortable when they have a few possessions from home with them."

"I'll make a visit to home and get a few things for her soon," Niles said.

"Very well, sir. And Miss Daphne, don't worry about treating the girl. You just do the job appointed to you; I'll get one of the other nurses to do it."

"Thank you," said Daphne.

With that the doctor left and she and Niles went back to sit with Juliana.

"What did the doctor say?" she asked them.

Niles smiled at her. "You'll be fine, my dear. You just need to stay here for a few days and take some medicine, and then you can come home. In the meantime, I'll be here to visit you and I know Miss Moon will keep you company."

He looked over at Daphne and sighed. She definitely was breathtaking.

"Okay, Papa. Staying here for a few days won't be that bad, I suppose."

Niles kissed her cheek. "There's a good girl. I'm going to go home and get some of your things. I'll be back here quickly, I promise you."

"Fine," she said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Dr. Crane," Daphne said with a smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"And you, Miss Moon." He meant it from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

As Niles left the hospital room, Daphne wondered what she and Juliana would talk about until he returned. _What do you usually talk about with the children? _She thought.

"I was wondering, how do you like school?" she asked.

The little girl sighed. "Fairly well. I like reading."

"I do, too. What do you like to read?"

"Mystery novels!" Her face lit up with excitement and Daphne smiled at the sight of it.

"Really? How interesting. I've never been much into mystery."

"I love how everyone is so sophisticated, and everyone has a secret they want to keep quiet. Mama used to enjoy them, too, and before she died we used to read them together. We'd make a game of it and see who could solve the mystery first."

Her face suddenly looked sad at the thought of her mother, and Daphne wished she could do something about it but knew she could not.

"I think I've got an idea, Juliana," she said to her. "I'm going to be right back. Do you mind being alone in here for just a minute?"

She shook her head.

"Alright then." Daphne stood up and began to walk towards the hospital library. She asked the librarian where the mystery books were, and once it had been pointed out to her she began to look. Choosing three, she went back down the hall and back to Juliana's bedside.

"I've got some books for you."

"Thank you, Miss Daphne!" She said gratefully, taking them in her hands and flipping through the pages. "Oh, I've read this one! It's one of my favorites."

Daphne suddenly felt very good inside. "If you'd like to read it now, I can go find something else to do."

"Miss Daphne, I don't know if I could read with this headache I have. Do you think you could read it aloud to me?"

"I would love to." And she did, until they heard something behind them.

"Juliana!" It was the sound of a small girl's voice, and soon after she ran up to Juliana, followed by a boy and two men.

The older man with a wooden cane stopped and stood over Juliana. "Still in bed, lazy girl? It's almost lunchtime!"

"Hello, Grandfather," she said to him.

The other gentleman shook Daphne's hand. "I'm Dr. Frasier Crane, Juliana's uncle."

"I'm Daphne Moon."

The Grandfather did the same. "I'm Martin Crane, Frasier and Niles' father. How do you do, miss?"

"Very well, thank you sir."

The little boy looked straight up with Daphne, his hands clasped to his side. "How do you do, ma'am, I'm Michael Crane."

She laughed. "My, my, what a gentleman!"

"This is my sister Sophie."

Sophie just waved at Daphne in a shy manner.

"Hello, dear," she said to the girl.

Frasier smiled at the children, then turned back to Daphne. "Miss Moon, what is wrong with Juliana? Is it anything serious?"

She shook her head. "According to the doctor she just has a virus. It should go away with some medication in a few days. I'm afraid she'll have to stay here for awhile, though."

Sophie sighed. "Who will walk to school with me, Juliana?" she asked.

"I'm sure Papa will take you in the carriage," she replied.

"Speaking of Niles, where is he?" asked Martin.

"He went to get some things from home for Juliana. He should be back soon," Daphne told him.

They stayed for about a half an hour, and Daphne began to realize that Niles' children were all as polite and unique as Juliana, and deep inside her she began to grow a fondness for each one individually.

Frasier announced that he had to return to work, and Martin offered to watch the kids for the rest of the day. After they had left, Juliana smiled at Daphne. "You've met my entire family," she told her.

"What about the family on your mother's side?" Daphne asked.

"They live out of state. I don't really know them."

"Oh. They never came to visit?"

Juliana suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "No…no, they never did."

Daphne cleared her throat. She knew in situations like this that it was best not to pry. It was none of her business, after all.

"Would you like to read some more?" she said, changing the subject. "Lunch should be out soon."

"I would love to, Miss Daphne."

* * *

On the ride to the house from the hospital, Niles thought about what he could bring to his daughter that would make her feel more comfortable.

His poor Juliana.

He wished he could get her out of that hospital and back to school, back to her life as it normally was. He wished he could be there every second of the day with her. Thank God for Miss Moon.

Thank God for Miss Moon.

As her name popped up in his head his mind entered another realm.

She was just so…very beautiful. Not to mention how caring and considerate she seemed to be. Niles knew he wanted no one else to take care of Juliana. Already he longed to see Daphne again, and to get to know her better.

However, surely this was not love…no, not now. He had felt this way when he met Anna, yet it was different, different in a way he could not explain. Deep within him, he could not explain what he was feeling for Daphne…or perhaps he was not ready to accept it.

When he arrived home, he went directly upstairs and took Juliana's nightgown from her dresser, then he went to her bed and grabbed the soft afghan Anna had knitted for her and her stuffed bear. He went into the bathroom and took her hairbrush and a few hair ribbons.

On his way back to the hospital he stopped by the bakery and picked up a few strawberry tarts for Juliana, and while he was there he could not help but buy a few more to take to Daphne as well.


	5. Chapter 5

When Niles arrived alongside Juliana's bed, he gave her the things he had brought for her and she went into the bathroom to change into her nightgown.

His heart raced as he was left alone with Daphne. He had not yet given her the strawberry tarts.

"Miss Moon, I…I was at the bakery to get some tarts for Juliana, and I also got some for you, as a token of my appreciation," he said, handing her the white paper bag.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane! That was very sweet of you. I won't forget this." Daphne smiled and put the bag on a chair in the corner to take home with her later.

Juliana came back and crawled back into bed. "Papa, are you still going to the opera tonight with Uncle Frasier?"

"Well, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to stay here with you, angel."

"Papa, I'll be fine. Grandfather is already taking care of Sophie and Michael, and Miss Moon is here to keep me company. There's no reason why you shouldn't go."

"You'll be alright?"

"Yes."

"As long as you're sure."

"Yes."

"Then, I will go."

And so it was. Niles stayed until about five in the afternoon, then announced that he should be going.

"Sleep well, Juliana. I love you." He kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye, Miss Moon. Thank you again for…everything."

_And then some, _he thought.

"You're welcome, Dr. Crane."

He left with that.

"I'm afraid that I need to be going soon as well," Daphne said. "I have to walk home, and it's dangerous for a woman to be out alone when it gets dark. You'll be okay here by yourself tonight?"

"I think so. I have my stuffed bear."

"What's its name?"

"Everett. Mama gave him to me when I was little. He's sort of a fool, but he does know how to keep you company."

"He looks like it," Daphne said as she reached out and stroked the bear's curly golden fur. Then she took Juliana's hand. "I'll be back tomorrow. They usually turn the lights off in here around eight o' clock, and you've got all of these books to read until then."

"Okay, Miss Daphne. I'll see you tomorrow."

Daphne took her strawberry tarts and went down to the front desk, took her coat, said goodbye to Mrs. Thompson, and left the building.

She hated walking home, especially during the wintertime. It was always so cold, and by the end of the day her feet already ached from walking around all day. All she could think of was getting home, changing into her nightgown and sitting in front of the fire.

It was a twenty-minute walk, but when she finally arrived in her apartment she knew it was worth every second. She sighed deeply, changed, put on her slippers, and lit a fire in the fireplace.

She pushed a wooden chair in front of it, grabbed her book and sat down.

Her long day slipped away from her as she read and her feet began to feel a lot better. She heard a pounding on her door and then Roz's voice saying, "It's me!"

Daphne got up and unlocked the door to let Roz in. She herself was in pajamas as well. "It's freezing out in that hallway!" Roz exclaimed.

"Here," Daphne said as she pulled up another chair from her table in front of the fireplace.

They sat down and Roz sighed. "Tomorrow we should make some hot cider. I'd go over to my apartment and get some now, but I am NOT going back into that hallway. Anyways, how was your day?"

"Interesting. I got a knew patient."

"Really, who?"

"She's this little ten-year-old girl who's got some sort of virus. Her mother died about a year ago, and her father's been taking care of her and her two siblings ever since. It's really rather a sad situation."

"All on his own, huh? I'm surprised he hasn't gotten remarried."

"Well, it's only been a year, but I guess I would say I'm surprised too. He's a doctor and judging by the way he and his children were dressed, I'd say pretty rich."

"A rich doctor? Is he attractive?"

"Roz!"

"Hey, I'm just asking. We did just have this conversation this morning, you know."

"He seems to be a nice man, and yes, I suppose attractive, but Roz, I don't think..."

"I'll bet you he's got one of those automobiles, all the rich ones do. And when you two get married you can drive away in it with cans hanging on the back of it."

"Roz, please!"

"You know it's lucky you like kids, because you'll have to learn to be a mother right away..."

"Roz!"

"But you'll adjust, and they will too. I guess I'll miss you when you move out of here, but I'll still be thrilled for you-"

"ROZ!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"Thank you. Anyways, the girl is the sweetest thing. Sort of shy, but nice nonetheless. Girls like that are usually pretty easy to take care of."

"What's her name?"

"Juliana."

"Mmm."

"I've got to think of some more things for us to do and talk about tomorrow."

"I'll leave you to that, then. I'm exhausted."

"Goodnight, Roz. Good luck crossing the hall!"

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

Roz stood up and walked over to the door and Daphne began to read again.


	6. Chapter 6

As Niles stood at the door to his brother's house, he wondered what Sophie and Michael's day had been like. Juliana had told him that Frasier and Martin had come to visit before lunch with them, and that Martin was going to stay at home with the children. They had probably gotten a little bored, with none of their toys and the fact that it was too cold to play outside.

He knocked on the door firmly and Frasier answered it. "Niles," he said with a surprised tone. "Are we still going to the opera tonight?"

"Yes we are," Niles said, entering Frasier's house. "Juliana insisted."

"Papa!" Sophie squealed, and she ran to him at full speed. Niles kneeled down as she hugged him tightly. He scooped her up in his arms and picked her up.

"How are you, my precious one?"

"I'm fine. How is Juliana?"

"She's going to be fine. She'll be home in a few days."

"Okay. Will you take me to school?"

"Of course I will."

"Okay."

Niles put her down and she ran off. Michael entered from the other room. "Papa," he began, "Grandfather wanted me to ask you how Juliana was."

He shook his son's hand and answered, "Why can't he come in here and ask me himself?"

"Because he doesn't want to get up from his chair."

Niles sighed and walked into Frasier's living room, where his father was sitting in his favorite chair. "Hey, Niles!" he exclaimed. "How's our little patient doing?"

"Oh, she's doing great. You know our Juliana, a very strong girl."

"Just like Anna," Martin said. The words made Niles smile.

Frasier entered from the kitchen with two glasses. "Sherry, Niles?"

"Please," he answered. "I know I'm a little early, but I wanted to visit with you all some."

He sat down on Frasier's couch and Sophie ran up and sat next to him, hugging his arm. Michael sat on the other side of him.

Martin sighed. "I feel sorry so sorry for Juliana, being in the hospital and everything. That sort of thing's scary for children."

"But she has Miss Daphne," Sophie said plainly.

"Yes, these two really took a liking to that nurse that was with Juliana today," Frasier said.

"They weren't the only ones," Martin said.

_"What?"_ Niles said, slightly self-conscious.

"I really liked her as well. She was a nice, respectable woman," Martin added.

"Yes," Niles said, a lovelorn tone in his voice.

"Not to mention how pretty she was."

Niles giggled involuntarily. _"Yes."_

Martin and Frasier shot each other a look.

"Michael, Sophie, why don't you two go upstairs for a little bit? We have to talk to your father about something," Frasier said.

The staircase came right down into the living room, and Niles watched his children climb up it.

"What's this about?" Niles asked.

"Niles, you know very well," Frasier said, sitting down next to him. "The way you were just carrying on implies that you might be a bit smitten with Miss Moon."

Martin smiled. "Do you think you're in love with her, Niles?"

He only laughed. "In love with her? That's preposterous!"

Frasier rolled his eyes.

"I am not going to deny that she's...very beautiful and very...pleasant. That I think she's like a...goddess..." Niles sighed heavily. "But in love with her? Father, that is a little extreme."

"Frasier's been telling me about how you think you might be ready for a new wife. She seems like she would be perfect. She likes the kids, she's young just like you..."

"Please, Father!" Frasier exclaimed. "She's a nurse."

"As opposed to what Anna was?" Niles said. Both Frasier and Martin looked at the floor for a moment and sighed.

"Niles, you're right. I'm sorry. If she makes you happy, pursue her."

"Thank you, Frasier. We should be leaving for the opera soon."

"Yes. Alright, Father. Take good care of the children and _don't fall asleep."_

"Have a good time, Frasier. Niles, you too. Whatever you decide to do about Miss Moon, Frasier and I will support you."

"Thank you," Niles said as he and Frasier went out the door.

The cold drive to the opera house was spent by the two brothers discussing the opera they were about to see, then silence. Niles thought about Daphne like he had been doing most of the day. He looked forward to seeing her again tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Daphne went to the hospital with a more cheerful attitude, knowing exactly what she and Juliana were going to do today. As she hung up her coat at the front desk, she took her deck of cards from the pocket and strolled into the children's ward, noticing Juliana was awake and had already brushed out her hair and put it back in a ribbon. Daphne walked up to her and sat on the edge if her bed just as she had yesterday.

"Hello, Juliana. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I like this bed. It's quite comfortable. How did you sleep, Miss Daphne?"

"Pretty well. I was looking for some things for us to do today and I had an idea. I brought me lucky deck of cards to play with."

Juliana and reached out and touched the box in Daphne's hand. "I've never played any sort of cards before. I don't know how," she said.

"Well then, I'll teach you!"

Daphne taught her to play all sorts of games she had always loved as a child, some easy and some hard because she knew that the bright girl could handle them. When they grew tired of that, she read to Juliana some more and after awhile they just talked.

"How much longer will I have to stay here, Miss Daphne?"

"About two more days, I'd say."

"I have a Christmas pageant coming in about two weeks, and I just hope I'm not missing much rehearsal time."

"It'll be fine. You'll catch up. Besides, it's not your fault you got sick."

"I suppose. Miss Daphne, would you come see Sophie and me in the Christmas pageant?"

"Why, I would love to!"

"Okay. It's on Christmas Eve."

"Sounds like a good date."

"Yes. I'm very excited for it."

"Who do you play?"

"The Virgin Mary."

"That's a big role!"

"Yes, but the teacher says I'm very good. And Sophie, Sophie is one of the little angels."

"That's a perfect part for her."

"Isn't it? She's just perfect. Papa is very proud of her. He's proud of all of us. He's such a great father. Papa is always there for us, and he was of great comfort to us after Mama's passing, even though he himself was heartbroken."

"I can imagine."

"I think Uncle Frasier wants him to get remarried, because he says that it will be best for all of us, but Papa doesn't want to because of how he misses Mama so."

"I see."

"Anyways, I don't know if I want Papa to get another wife either. What if she's...what if she's just dreadful and she doesn't like us children?"

"I can understand that. But if your father is anything like he seems, he'll choose someone who loves all of you. I know he wants what's best for you all."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right. I just can't help but feel a little worried."

"I don't blame you, dear." Daphne patted Juliana's hand. "I would feel worried, too."

"I'm glad you understand."

"What time will your father get here, do you think?"

"A little after you leave."

"Is that about the time he gets off work every day?

"Yes. After school we all go over to Uncle Frasier's house and stay with Grandfather."

"Alright." There was a pause until Daphne suggested they read some more, and Juliana complied.

They read until Daphne left for home. Juliana waited patiently for her papa and wondered if he would be bringing Michael and Sophie.

Finally, about a half an hour later Niles came through the door alone and pulled up a chair next to her bed. "Where's Miss Moon?" he asked.

"She went home already. She has to walk."

"Oh," he said, thinking about how unsafe that was and how cold she could be.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you something, and I do hope you'll be honest with me."

"Of course, my dear."

"Do you like Miss Daphne?"

"Yes, I do. She seems like a very nice woman who is taking excellent care of you."

"I don't mean like that, Papa. I mean, the other kind of like. _Love_-like."

Niles froze. His father, his brother, and now his daughter?

He didn't know what to say to her. Both answers seemed wrong.

"I...I...what makes you say that?"

"I can see the way you're looking at her. And the way you just asked about her."

"Does that upset you?"

"Oh, no, not at all! I like Miss Daphne very much."

"So do I," Niles said, smiling genuinely.

The smile made Juliana do the same. "I haven't seen you smile like that in so long, Papa. Not since Mama."

"She does make me very happy."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure, but probably nothing."

"Nothing? Why not?"

"Juliana, have you ever heard the word infatuation before?"

"No. What does it mean?"

"It means you have a brief attraction to someone that usually only lasts for a minor amount of time and diminishes soon after. It doesn't mean that you're in love with someone, it only means you have a crush."

Juliana looked disappointed. "I suppose I understand."

"I'm glad."


	8. Chapter 8

Daphne walked into the hospital and sighed as she felt the warmth of the building rush upon her. How it managed to stay so comfortable inside she would never know.

She decided that before she went to tend to Juliana, she would check up on her progress and go and see Mr. Morris.

"Good morning, Mrs. Thompson," Daphne said to her boss. "Can I get an update on Juliana Crane?"

"Of course." She walked over and looked at some paperwork, nodding her head. "She's doing very well, and according to this we'll be sending her home tomorrow."

"Wonderful, thank you."

She was glad that Juliana was leaving for the girl's sake, but not her own. Daphne had enjoyed getting to know her. At least she would see her and her family when she went to her Christmas performance.

She strolled in to Mr. Morris' room, and before she said anything she realized that he was still sound asleep. One of the other nurses, Miss Caroline, sat in a chair beside his bed.

"Hello, Daphne," she said in her soft-spoken manner. "I'm just sitting here with Mr. Morris. The doctor doesn't think he'll ever wake up from this one."

Daphne sighed deeply as depression slowly filled her. There was nothing she could do about it, not even say goodbye. She knew that being with Juliana would take her mind off of things.

"I've just spoken to me boss," she told her once she was by her side. "She says you'll be going home tomorrow."

"Really?" Juliana answered. "I suppose I can't say I'm disappointed. I will be happy to go home. But I am going to miss you, Miss Daphne."

"I'll be missing you, too."

"I do feel much better now than I did when I first came here."

"Good."

They were quiet for a moment. Daphne wanted to talk to her about Mr. Morris, but she didn't know if she should. After all, this girl's mother had died, and she was dealing with the soon death of a man she barely knew. She decided not to say anything.

But as Juliana talked to her, Daphne found it hard to concentrate. Sadness still brewed inside of her and she was having a hard time getting her mind off the problem at hand, until soon a tear unexpectedly escaped her eye and began to run down her cheek.

"Miss Daphne, are you okay?" Juliana asked her.

Before she could answer, Niles walked through the door and saw Juliana and Daphne sitting together. He was overjoyed to see both of them, and as he walked up to the bed, he said, "Good morning, Juliana. Miss Moon."

He looked over to admire Daphne's beautiful face, and once he did he saw that same tear. A sudden grayness came over his body and without thinking he reached out and touched on the shoulder softly. "Oh, Miss Moon, what is it?"

The touch took Daphne by surprise a little bit, but she did not mind it at all. There weren't many men who would do that, especially such a rich, high-society person such as Dr. Crane. She smiled at him and wiped away the drop of saltwater. "It's nothing." She paused for a moment, trying to think of a subject to change over to. "Dr. Crane, I just found out that Juliana will be leaving here tomorrow."

"She-she will?"

"Yes."

Niles couldn't breathe for a moment. Of course he wanted things to return to normal for his daughter but...but if Juliana left the hospital than he would not see Miss Moon ever again, or at least for a very long time.

He was thinking quickly. He had to do something, something, but what? He couldn't let her slip away from his life, not when she just entered in.

His heart was thundering in his ears. _Anything...anything..._

"Miss Moon, I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner next week as a thank you for everything you've done for Juliana and our family."

"Why Dr. Crane, that would be lovely!"

In her peripheral vision, Daphne could see Juliana smiling brightly.

"How's Monday sound? I can pick you up and seven o' clock," Niles said, absolutely thrilled.

"Please, Dr. Crane, you don't need to pick me up. I can walk there."

"Nonsense. It's my pleasure to take you there myself."

"Alright then. Can I write down me address for you?"

Niles took out his pen and notepad from the pocket in his jacket and handed them to Daphne. She scribbled down the address of her building and handed it back to him.

As he read it, he realized it was on the same street that Anna lived on when they had started courting. Niles was glad to see that it wasn't in the same building, but a nicer place he had driven by a few times.

"Papa, why are you here so early? Shouldn't you be at work?" Juliana asked.

"There isn't much for me to do at the office until noon, and I'd much rather be here with you than at home."

"Well, I'm glad you're here."

For the next two hours, Niles talked to Juliana and Daphne and enjoyed it. He talked to Juliana about home, family, and what he had been doing at work, and he asked Daphne questions, dying to get to know her better. With each word she said he became more and more enchanted and enthralled by her.

Juliana could not help but smile from her bed as she noticed how her papa looked at Miss Daphne once more. His eyes softened and almost seemed to glow upon looking at her face, and as he talked to her his words were different, a sweet, mellow sort of different. She knew that this was the way he had acted towards her mother just over a year ago. No matter what Niles said, she knew what his real feelings were. He would just have to realize them for himself.

Just before lunch, Niles announced that he needed to go. He kissed his daughter's cheek and promised to be back with her siblings later, then turned to Miss Moon and wished her farewell too, longing to touch her again as he had before, but knowing that doing so would not be proper.

As Niles drove to work in the violent cold, he remembered the date he had just made to have Daphne for dinner with the children. He knew that he would have the maids start cleaning as soon as he got home. Everything would have to be perfect for Miss Moon.


	9. Chapter 9

On Sunday, Niles worked alongside his maids tirelessly. He made the children clean their rooms and help straighten up the rest of the house as well.

"Papa," Sophie told him at around noon, "I think the house looks really clean all the time."

"Perhaps so," he said. "But when you're having dinner guests, angel, everything must be spotless."

By Monday morning, everything was finally perfect in Niles' eyes. He suspected that there was not a speck of dust or dirt in the entire place, and he had never been prouder. He was getting a chef from one of the best restaurants in town to fix the food, and he himself had chosen the clothes his children were to wear, which was practically the best things they had.

As he made the journey to work, he began to get nervous. He would not have done this much planning and careful cleaning if this were not a first impression of their home and the way he and his children lived on a daily basis…that is, if he ever saw her again after tonight. And oh, how he wanted to.

_Are you in love with her? _Asked a quiet, meaningful voice in his head. Almost every inch of him said no, except for one tiny corner that said _Yes, possibly. _He was afraid to say he was in love. Too afraid.

He was too afraid to be in love.

That was what he told himself, and that was what Frasier would tell him as well if he was to ever talk to him about it. However, he knew that love was stronger than fear, and that maybe tonight when he saw Miss Moon again he would know just how deep his feelings for her went.

* * *

At 6:15 PM that evening, Niles looked at his children, who were sitting on the couch. His daughters were looking beautiful in their nice dresses, and his son looked dashing as well. "I'm going now to pick up Miss Moon. Juliana is in charge until I get back." Michael moaned. "Why is she always in charge of us?" he asked.

"Because she's the eldest and thus the most responsible. I should be back in an hour and a half, and we'll have dinner."

The children said goodbye to their father and Niles readied the horses and the carriage and began to drive. It was nearly dark, and the moon was shining through the clouds rather brightly to help light his way. The red brick streets beneath the wheels made for a smooth ride, unlike the route he took to work that involved a few unpaved country roads, which Niles detested. The trip would take him forty-five minutes, but that would of course mean forty-five minutes alone with Daphne, something he was rather looking forward to.

When he had arrived at Daphne's building, he was about to get down from the coach, go in and ask someone which door was hers, when suddenly there she was, standing in front of the lit lampposts so he could see her in nearly full light. Niles felt himself falling backwards and leaning against the carriage as he looked at her. Her dress was red like his favorite kind of wine, with a collar up around her neck and her hair up very neatly. The dress went all the way to the ground and the top half hugged her tightly, allowing Niles for the first time to fully see her luscious contours. "Oh, Miss Moon," he choked out. "What an exquisite gown."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane," she said as she got up next to him on the coach. She then took the coat that was on her arm and put in on, shivering a little. It was strange and new to Niles seeing her like this, not as a nurse but as a woman…a breathtakingly beautiful woman.

As Niles started driving again, Daphne smiled. "What beautiful horses," she said. One was perfectly black and the other perfectly white. "They compliment each other perfectly," Daphne added. "Thank you," Niles told her. "My wife Anna just loved them. She was the one who named them. "

"What are their names?"

"The black one is Deep Thought, and the white one is Steam."

"I had a horse when I was a little girl. I named it Donny. I love the names of yours, though. They're so creative."

"Yes, well that was my Anna, a very creative and thought-provoking person. She was an artist. She created the most beautiful paintings I have ever seen. I have a few in my home, actually." Niles sighed and Daphne turned to him and put her hands on his. "I really am sorry about your wife," she said softly.

It was at that exact moment, as Niles took in the way her hands felt on his and the way that she was looking into his eyes, that he knew that he was in love with her.

They talked about this and that until Niles pulled on to his street and Daphne gasped. "I love this street. Sometimes when I go shopping I walk here just because I like the way the houses look. They're so prim, proper, and charming."

As he stopped at his own house, Daphne exclaimed, "This is your house? It's wonderful." She had seen this house a few times before, and it was one of her very favorites.

Niles came around and helped Daphne down from the coach, then asked her to wait on the porch while he lead the horses in. She did so, and when Niles joined her he opened the door and they went inside. Juliana, Michael and Sophie ran to the door as soon as they heard it and stopped right in front of them. "You look real pretty, Miss Daphne," Sophie said.

"Thank you, dear. How sweet of you," Daphne said.

"Please excuse me, Miss Moon. I want to go and check on the food," Niles said, "Why don't you three give her a tour of the house?" he said to his children, and they nodded and led her upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

As they walked up the stairs, Daphne could not help but notice how nice everything in the house was. Not only did the house have electricity, but also everything appeared to be top-of-the line from what she had seen so far, which wasn't much.

At the top of the staircase, the children stopped. They now stood in front of a long hallway with several open doors down it. As they led Daphne to the first door, a picture on the wall caught her eye. It was a painting of the three Crane children, all at just a slightly younger age than now. "Did your mother paint this?" she asked them.

"Yes," Juliana said. "It's just magnificent, isn't it?"

Daphne could only nod. Dr. Crane had been right, this was beautiful. Something about it made it look lifelike, yet not all together realistic, as though the figures in the painting were figments of the imagination. "We have lots of her paintings in our house. Papa likes to keep them around," Juliana added.

Next, they took Daphne into Juliana and Sophie's room. Inside were two twin beds with white lace bedspreads separated by a table with a decorative lamp sitting on it. Against the wall was a cream-colored dresser with a large mirror. The dresser itself was covered with jewelry boxes, dolls, and other little-girl things. It was the room Daphne would have dreamed about as a child.

They showed her Michael's bedroom as well, which she found to be quite organized for a young boy, nothing like that of her brothers'. Even the closet appeared to be in excellent shape.

The master bedroom was like nothing Daphne had ever seen. There was a huge four-poster bed in it, a fireplace, and its own bathroom. _My apartment doesn't even have a bathroom, and here's a man with one in his bedroom. He's rich, all right,_ Daphne thought.

Also on that same upstairs hallways was a library/study, a parlor, and a guest room. After they had shown Daphne each upstairs room, another painting caught her eye. It was of a colorful flower garden up against the side of a house. "That's the garden we have outside during the spring and summer," Michael explained. Juliana nodded. "This is one of my favorites, but there's one all of us like the best. Would you like to see it?"

"Of course," she said, eager to see what it was.

When they went down the stairs and went into the living room, Daphne saw it straight away. It was of average size, but it was obvious that they all valued it greatly. It was outfitted in a gold frame with leaves on the corner and it was right in the center of the room. "This is where she painted herself," Michael stated bluntly, motioning to the picture. "Please, Michael, it's called a self-portrait," Juliana said, rolling her eyes a little bit.

As Daphne looked at the painting, suddenly she could imagine this woman all the more clearer and it was as if she knew her. Everything she had heard about her from Niles and Juliana clicked as she looked into the woman's green eyes. She had dark, curly hair and a well-shaped face, with strong yet feminine shoulders.

She was shown the downstairs large downstairs area, too, and just as before she was impressed by everything, especially the spacious kitchen.

Finally, Niles announced that dinner was ready, and everyone sat down in the elegant dining room. Servants set the food on the table, and after Niles had thanked them they left and a glorious feast remained.

Daphne had not eaten anything so good in a long time, maybe in her life. Niles confessed to her that it was not he that made it, but that didn't matter to her. She ate her fill and afterwards they went and sat in the living room, waiting for dessert.

"Papa," Juliana said, "I invited Miss Daphne to come and see us at the Christmas performance next week.

Daphne watched as a smile appeared on Niles' face and he looked at her softly. "Oh, how lovely," he said. "You must let me pick you up again."

"Dr. Crane, you've done enough being me ride tonight. I'll find a way of getting there myself, I promise." She knew she could always use Roz's wagon.

"Miss Moon, it would be my pleasure. I'd hate for you to be out alone at night on our account."

"Alright, if you insist."

"I will be there at six 'o clock, is that alright?"

"Yes, that'll be fine."

Sophie and Juliana began to tell Daphne ever last detail about the pageant while Michael sat with a bored expression on his face. They did so until dessert, and before too long it was time for her to leave.

Daphne gave each one of the children a hug and then left with Dr. Crane.

* * *

It had gotten even colder out, and Niles noticed that Daphne with fighting the urge to shiver in her seat, and her coat was doing little to warm her.

"Oh Miss Moon, you're cold," he said to her, and he brought one hand up to his coat, wanting to give it to her but knowing that he himself would be freezing as a result. No, he couldn't do that. What he really wanted was for her to come closer to him so she could get warmer, after all, he was highly aware that their thighs and arms were touching. Of course, he wouldn't think asking her to do that. What could he do? There was no way he could let her be cold.

Then Niles realized that he was still wearing his suit jacket under his coat. "I'm sorry, what am I thinking?" He shed his coat and then his jacket, placing it around Daphne's shoulders.

"Thank you," she said with a smile and Niles suddenly wondered if he needed that coat after all.

"The children showed me some of your wife's paintings," she said. "I must say, I was very impressed. They were all so...unique. I had never seen anything like them before."

"Yes, they're all wonderful. I like to think of them as how she saw the world."

"That's a lovely thing to say."

"I know she would have loved to paint you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Anna enjoyed painting things that are beautiful."

The second Niles had said the words he beat himself up for it. He immediately turned his eyes from Daphne and placed them on the horses and the road in front of them. Soon after he felt a delicate hand on his arm and he looked up. She was smiling brightly. "Thank you. I think that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me."

"Well, you are...beautiful." He said to her, and their eyes locked on each other's and wouldn't move. Without Niles' direction the horses stopped and he didn't even notice. They hadn't let go of each other gaze yet and he soon realized that he was leaning ever toward Daphne and she was leaning toward him too, closer and closer. What was he doing? He was going to kiss her, that's what he was doing. He was going to kiss her. They were close now, their lips were almost there, almost touching, Niles' heart was racing and he felt fine. But suddenly it sunk in: he was going to _kiss her. _Fear suddenly seized him and he pulled away and cleared his throat. He stared at the ground, and when he managed to look at Daphne she was doing the same. He started up the horses again and tried not to look at anything but what was in front of him.

He decided he should say something to ease the awkward situation, but what would he say?

"Miss Moon-"

"Yes?" she said suddenly and quickly.

"I believe we were talking about the paintings."

"Yes, we were."

They were silent for a moment, still trying to get rid of what had just happened.

"I was quite intrigued by her self-portrait. I thought it was wonderful," Daphne said.

Niles was comfortable again, talking about his wife. "Yes. It's quite realistic. That's what she looked like when she started it and finished it as well."

"It's nice that you keep so many of her artwork around. I'm sure that's a comfort to you and your children."

"It is a huge comfort. Especially for the children when they see the one she did of them."

They talked about small things until they arrived at Daphne's building. She handed him back his jacket. "Thank you so much for letting me use this. That was very sweet of you."

"You're welcome, Miss Moon."

"So, you'll be here at six next week, right?"

"Right. Goodbye, Miss Moon, and thank you so much for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me! I haven't eaten anything so good in awhile. I'll see you, then."

"Goodbye," Niles said, and he watched her as she went in to her building and the door shut behind her. He took a deep, shaky breath and started the horses up again, headed for home.


	11. Chapter 11

Roz had asked Daphne to knock when she got home from dinner, and she did so then unlocked and entered her own apartment, leaving the door unlatched for her.

There was one electric light in her flat, and she went over and turned it on while she started a fire, then switched it off once she had. Peeling off her boots, she draped herself over a chair in front of the fireplace, sighing with relief that the long, eventful day had come to an end.

She heard the door open and Roz came in, joining Daphne by the fire just as she had a week ago. She was in her nightgown and her feet were wrapped in wool socks. "How'd it go?" she asked.

Daphne sighed. "Fairly well. Their house is amazing. It's got two floors, two bathrooms and electricity."

"Wow, two bathrooms?" Roz asked. "You weren't kidding about this doctor guy being rich."

"Tell me about it."

"So...did he ask you out?"

"Roz!"

"I'm just asking. When you told me that he had invited you to dinner, it sounded to me like he was just making up an excuse to see you again."

"He just wanted to say thank you for helping his daughter, it's like I told you!"

"Goodness Daphne, you're really getting worked up over this."

"I'm sorry, but I'll week you've been making little comments like we're meant to be together or something like that, when I just met the man last week!"

"Fine, fine." Roz stopped talking for a moment and scanned Daphne's face. She was hiding something and Roz knew it. "What's going on?" she asked. "Something happened, didn't it?"

Daphne was silent for a moment, then realized that if she didn't just come out and tell her, it would be dragged out of her.

"Alright. We were driving back from his house down this brick road and no one else was around. Everything was normal, we were talking about his wife's paintings and then suddenly he tells me that I'm...beautiful."

Roz's mouth dropped open. "Whoa," she said.

"Well, I was flattered and I told him so, and then he said it again. He started looking at me in this...way..."

As Roz looked over she could practically see Daphne's eyes dancing as she thought about it. Daphne was staring into the fire, watching the flames leap and writhe.

"Pretty soon, I didn't even realize it, but we were moving toward each other and before I knew it we were almost kissing."

_"What?"_ Roz exclaimed.

"And then, just before we did he pulled away. Oh, I just feel terrible about it."

"Why? He told you that you're beautiful and he almost kissed you. That doesn't sound like your fault."

"I suppose it wasn't. To be honest I suspect we both had a little too much wine at dinner."

"I don't know. Do you feel tipsy? Did he seem tipsy?"

"Not really, but-"

"Then you probably weren't. Look Daphne, don't you think it's a possible that he has a little crush on you?"

"It's possible, but highly unlikely. Roz, he's a well-to-do doctor and I'm a nurse. What makes you think he'd have anything to do with me?"

"Fine Daphne, think want you want to think, but I have my theory." Roz got up and headed toward the door. "Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight, Roz," Daphne replied, and the door closed.

An hour later, Daphne lay in bed, knowing that there was work tomorrow and that she should get to sleep soon. However, she could not shake away the thoughts that were keeping her awake.

What if Roz was right? She knew that it was foolish to think so, but it wasn't as if she had proof to the contrary. After all, after tonight Daphne knew that he found her attractive, and he cared enough about her to give her a ride to and from his house and to the Christmas pageant she was going to next week. She flashed back to when Mr. Morris was dying, and the way Dr. Crane had so gently touched her shoulder in sympathy...

She shook it off. Their almost-kiss had merely been a mistake; they had gotten caught up in the moment. Daphne decided not to give this subject any more thought, and she forced her mind into other territories until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Niles' first thought as he drove away from Daphne's apartment was that he should have apologized to her for the misstep he had made earlier on in their ride. He should never have let himself even come that close to putting his lips on hers, even if he was in love with her.

The funny thing was, he was almost disappointed that he had pulled away.

_Oh, it would have been so thrilling to have kissed her_, Niles thought, an image popping up in his head. He would have started gently at first, and then he would have deepened the kiss, placing his arms behind her back and drawing her body towards him. Yes, that would be the way.

When Niles had snapped out of his very pleasing daydream, he noticed that the horses had stopped again because Niles had quit guiding them. He started up again, knowing that he should get back home to his children.

After he had arrived there, he went upstairs to his daughters' room to find the lamp on and Sophie fast asleep. Juliana was lying in bed, and she smiled when she saw him. "Both Sophie and Michael are already asleep," she whispered.

Niles leaned in and kissed her cheek, saying goodnight.

"Papa," she asked, "are you in love with Miss Daphne?"

He only looked at her for a moment. "Yes," he said. "Goodnight, angel."

Just before he turned out the light, he saw the immense smile on her face.

As Niles stepped into his own bedroom, changed, and climbed into bed, he could not help but think about Daphne even more.

That was when he realized something.

After Christmas Eve, he wouldn't see her anymore.

He would have to do something, just as before, but what could he do? Asking her on a date would be the obvious solution, but Niles couldn't do that. He wanted to, but at the same time he didn't. After all, in his mind it was as if he was still married. Niles could not help but still feel absolutely devoted to Anna.

But now he was fairly certain that he loved Daphne and he wanted to be with her. Niles decided to visit his father and brother tomorrow. On Tuesdays, he and Frasier both worked evenings, which would give them plenty of time to converse during the day.

Feeling better and somewhat assured, Niles closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to Kristen3, who posted her 300th story today! Congratulations, Kristen, and thank you so much for all of your support!**

* * *

Niles knocked on the door to his brother's house urgently, dying to get what he had to say off of his chest or ask him what he thought. When he got an answer at the door, Frasier looked puzzled. "Niles, I'm startled to see you here so early. Is there something the matter?"

"Yes...no...I mean, yes... Let me explain."

Frasier invited him in and they flocked to the living room, where Martin was lounging in his chair like always and Niles was offered a glass of sherry. _"Please," _he answered, nervous about what he would say. "Father, Frasier, I..." he began, searching for the right words, until out they jumped. "I'm in love with her."

"In love with who?" asked Martin.

"Miss Moon."

"So, you're certain of this?" Frasier asked with a concerned tone.

"I...yes. I'm just not sure what to do about it."

"Well, in my day when you were in love with a woman you asked her out on a date," Martin said sarcastically.

"I can't do that."

"Well, why not?" Frasier asked.

"Because I'm still married."

"Oh, Niles..." Frasier sighed and sat down next to his brother.

"I can't let them go...either one of them. I won't ever see Miss Moon again after Christmas Eve, and I won't ever see Anna again...period." Frasier watched as his brother ran his fingers through his hair. In his mind Niles was much too young to be going through all of this. First his wife dies, then he is forced with the responsibility of raising three children on his own, and now this...

"Listen," he began. "I know it's hard, Niles, but I think you know what you need to do. You will be able to let go of the past so much easier if you start fresh, and Miss Moon sounds perfect. Niles, you have found a kind, warm, considerate woman whom you love. You are very lucky. To let her slip away would be foolish. You understand this, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. Next time I see her I am asking her out on a date."

"Good for you, son!" Martin said with a smile.

As Niles drove home, he began to think about how he would ask Daphne on a date. He wondered if she had any idea about how he felt about her, and he knew that if she didn't, his asking her for her courtship might come as a surprise.

He decided to ask her to have dinner with him. Yes, that would be perfect. Niles would see that everything was immaculate just as he had last night, and he knew that Frasier and Martin would look after the children. Even though he knew it would be difficult trying to get the words out to ask her, he would, and it would indeed be worth it.

* * *

When Daphne got home from work Christmas Eve, she went straight up to her apartment and started getting ready. She didn't have much time at all, in fact about a half an hour, but she did the best she could. She changed into a white button-down blouse and a long, black skirt, then let her hair down and brushed it. At precisely five minutes to six Daphne heard a knock at her door, and when she went to answer it there was Roz.

"I want to meet him." She said with a smile. "You said he'd be here at six o' clock, right?"

"Right. Let me get me coat." Once Roz and Daphne had gotten downstairs, they stepped outside and sat on the front steps. "How was work?" Roz asked.

"Uneventful," Daphne said with a sigh. Tonight was going to be the highlight of her week. Tomorrow she and Roz were going to spend Christmas together, since both of their families lived elsewhere.

"Well, tonight will be better. How often do you get to see children perform a Christmas pageant? I haven't seen one of those since I was in one myself."

"I suppose it will be interesting," Daphne said with a smile.

At that moment they saw the carriage pull up and Niles got down from it. The three children waved at Daphne from inside the coach, and she waved back.

Roz approached Niles and shook his hand. "I'm Roz Doyle, Daphne's friend."

"Dr. Niles Crane. Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well. I have to go, but Daphne, knock when you get home."

"Alright. Goodbye, Roz," Daphne said, and Roz went back inside the building.

"Miss Moon, you look lovely," Niles told her, and inside she glowed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're looking quite handsome yourself."

"Oh, well, thank you."

They climbed onto the carriage and started off.

The girls' school was in town, in fact in was on Daphne's way to work, so it didn't take all that long to get there. They talked about little things and she felt a bit tense, but it was the good sort of tense, the exciting tense. She kept looking over at Niles and forcing back grins. For the first time she started to notice how truly handsome he was, with blue eyes and perfectly colored blonde hair. _Now, we'll have none of this, _she told herself. This was the kind of thing that turned into real feelings, into actually being...in love. She couldn't let that happen, after all, after tonight she wouldn't be seeing him any longer.

When they arrived at the school, Daphne, Niles, and Micheal sat in the audience. Micheal sighed and folded his hands over his chest.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked him.

"I did not want to come here," he said. "Papa said that I had to."

"That's no way to be," she said. "Don't you want to support your sisters?"

"I don't know. It's dreadful sometimes having two sisters."

"I know what that's like. I had eight older brothers meself. Who knows, maybe someday you'll have a little brother to play with."

"What do you mean?"

"If your father gets remarried, which I'm sure he will, then you might just get a brother of your own. Then you'll have someone to sit through all of these little occasions with."

Michael nodded his head and looked pleased. Niles was sitting next to her and she knew that he could hear everything they had been discussing. It was all she could do to hope that she had not offended him.

The program started after a few minutes, and Daphne found herself enjoying it despite any little mishaps that were bound to happen since the performers were only children. It warmed her heart to see such a thing, and it reminded her of older times with her family. Juliana and Sophie did well on their own accord, although all Sophie needed to do was stand in her little angel costume to do a flawless job. Daphne could tell that Niles was proud of his daughters dearly.

When they stepped out the schoolhouse doors, the children were pleased to find that it was snowing gracefully. They ran out into the night, their coats firmly fastened around them, and the girls twirled in the snow. Juliana stopped and looked straight at her father. "Isn't this perfectly lovely, Papa? Right on Christmas Eve? It's like a gift from God Himself!" She spun around some more and laughed, and it pained Daphne to think that after tonight she would never see the girl again.

On the way back, she noticed that Niles was less talkative, not that he was overly chatty to begin with, but something was wrong. It was as if he was anticipating something, like he was nervous. Daphne could not put her finger on what was amiss.

Finally, they arrived back outside her building, the snow swirling and now sticking to the ground. Daphne felt her heart jump. She didn't want to go.

Just as she was about to say her goodbye to Niles, he touched her arm softly. "Miss Moon, I...have to ask you something."

"Of course, Dr. Crane, what is it?"

"I was wondering if...perhaps you would like to join me for dinner at my home again soon? Although this time...it would only be the two of us?"

Daphne's emotions were swirling, and she was so flustered she wasn't quite sure what he meant. "Do you mean...like a date?" she asked.

"I...I...well, I..."

"Because I certainly hope it is," Daphne said, smiling warmly.

"So it is, then!" He exclaimed, an excited tone in his voice.

"When would you like me to come over?"

"How about New Year's Day?"

"Sounds perfect! What time?"

"I can pick you up at six thirty."

"I'll be there at six thirty. You've picked me up much too many times already."

"I'll see you then." As Daphne got down from the carriage, he added, "Merry Christmas, Miss Moon."

She smiled. "Please, it's Daphne."

"Merry Christmas, Daphne."

"Merry Christmas, Niles."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Daphne turned around and walked away.

As she did, the door to the inside of the coach opened, and Juliana leaned out the door. "Miss Daphne!" she exclaimed. "Shall we be seeing you again soon?"

Daphne knew from first glance that Juliana must have known what Niles was going to ask her, and she nodded. "Goodbye, dear," she added.

Juliana smiled brightly and then shut the door again.


	13. Chapter 13

Daphne looked at herself, quite pleased with her appearance. She had known exactly what she was going to wear tonight since Christmas Eve. It was her best dress, the only one she had with the puffed sleeves that seemed to be the style lately. It was a pale blue, with no special adornments on it, only the sleeves and its long, billowing skirt. There was a fresh coat of snow on the ground, and she knew very well that that same skirt was likely to get wet, but she didn't care.

She was borrowing Roz's old wooden wagon today, and though it wasn't much, it would get her there. She was expecting Roz to come by any minute just so she could see what Daphne was wearing and what she looked like. She knew Roz almost too well.

Right on cue, she burst through the door and inspected Daphne from head to toe. "You're wearing _this one_, huh?" she smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't say I'm surprised. I'll bet you Niles will love it. And I see you've put on a little makeup as well."

"But I do look good, don't I?" Daphne asked.

"Of course you do. Believe me, you'll make a very attractive first date. Now go on, you don't want to be late." Roz took Daphne's wrap from the coat hanger and gave it to her. She thanked Roz and then hurried downstairs and outside, putting on her warm wrap as she walked and readying the wagon and Roz's spotted horse, Janella.

She soon found herself on her way to Niles' house. Daphne knew the way pretty well, and the snow-covered city provided a pleasant drive. However, she could not tame the waves of nervousness in her stomach and the questions surging through her brain about what might happen tonight.

* * *

Niles was sitting in the living room trying his best to read a novel when he heard hoof beats and wagon wheels outside. The inside of him jumped. _This is it,_ he thought. _She's here._

He had spent so much time getting everything perfect for just this one evening, and now she was standing in his yard. He opened the door and helped her bring in the horse, then escorted her in, all the while not being able to take his eyes off her. Her dress...her hair...everything on her was absolutely flawless.

As soon as they stepped in the house, he told her, "Daphne, I...I...I've never seen...you look very beautiful."

Her eyes lit up and Niles fought stumbling backwards as she did. "Thank you," she said, and he took her wrap and hung it up.

"Join me in the living room, Daphne?" He asked, and she smiled and followed him through the hall, and they sat down together and talked until dinner.

While they ate, they conversed more, and Niles fell deeper in love with her and Daphne suddenly felt as if she could trust this man with everything, like she could tell him anything and he would not count it against her. It was a wonderful feeling.

At the end of the night, Niles opened the door and they stood their for a minute, not quite sure what to say.

"Daphne, might I ask if you would join me again? This time, I would love to take you somewhere. I know of an excellent restaurant downtown..."

"I would love to go, Niles." They set a date and time, then Daphne announced, "I suppose I should be going, then."

Niles hated the thought of her driving home alone at night, especially knowing how cold it was. "Please Daphne, allow me to come with you. We could harness up my horse and I could ride it back..."

"No Niles, I'd hate to do that to you. I'll be fine, I promise you."

"But Daphne, I really wish you'd..."

_"Niles,"_ she said firmly, reaching out and grabbing both his hands. Just like the night he had taken her home, their eyes locked and would not unlatch. Niles' thoughts were racing. _Kiss her,_ he thought. _Don't miss your chance again._ Just as he was about to step forward, his mood suddenly changed and there it was...fear. He couldn't. He just couldn't. Anna's face flashed in front of his eyes and then went away just as quickly to reveal Daphne's. She was so beautiful, and already he loved her with a passion. She was standing there, looking at him, the dim light from inside the house shining on her face, her eyes sparkling. He had to do something, but that something wasn't a kiss on the lips.

He broke their gaze and glanced down at her perfectly shaped hands, took one gently and brought it to his mouth. He placed his lips so softly on its surface and shut his eyes tight. When he released it, Daphne smiled at him and he was suddenly convinced that her entire face was glowing.

"Goodnight, Niles. I promise you, I'll be fine. Nothing in the world could make me miss our next date."

"Goodnight, Daphne. Do you need help with-"

"It's alright. I can get the horse meself, now that I know where it is."

"As long as you're-"

_"Niles,_" she said again with a little laugh.

"Right, right," he said, smiling.

He closed the door but went to his window to watch her leave, just in case.

As he went into the living room and leaned back on the couch, he suddenly felt giddy. She had had a good time with him, and she had agreed to go on another date with him as well! Niles felt better than he had in months.

He waited for Martin and Frasier to come by with his children, and once they had, he bid each one goodnight and sent them up to bed while Frasier and Martin stayed to discuss Niles' evening with them.

* * *

As Juliana got ready for bed, she knew her plan, and she had executed it enough times to do it well. She said goodnight to Sophie and Michael, then turned out the light and waited. She didn't try to sleep, she lay awake, he eyes spread open, thinking about what her papa was saying to his brother and father at the very moment. She was about to find out.

Slowly, carefully, she placed her bare feet on the floorboards and stood up, her white night gown nudging her shins as she walked to her door and out of the room carefully. The floorboards in the upstairs hall had a bad reputation for being creaky, so the next few minutes would be risky. Her feet slid across the floor and every time she shifted weight it was done slowly. Nothing happened, no major noises were made until halfway through her journey when a foot landed with a long, dreadful, low croaking noise. Juliana cringed and hoped that her father had not heard it. He hadn't, but someone else had.

She heard a whisper from behind her most unexpectedly. "Juliana, what on earth are you doing?" It was Michael; he was standing in his bedroom door.

"It's nothing, Michael, don't be so nosy and go back to bed."

"Don't tell me that! You aren't my mother. What are you doing?"

She tucked one of her almond locks behind her ear and stared at him. "You wouldn't understand."

"This is about Papa and Miss Daphne, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to know how their date went, so you're going to go spy on him and hear what he has to say."

"It isn't like that! Go back to bed!" She turned around and started up walking like she had been, inching towards the stairs.

Juliana was a good girl, but always knew what she wanted and she had to know if she was going to get it.

Michael followed her, trying to copy her movements so he wouldn't make any noises either.

When Juliana got to the staircase, she descended a few steps, trying not to make any sounds whatsoever. She stopped at the farthest point she could get without anyone in the living room seeing her and listened.

"My my, Niles," Frasier said. "Look at your face. I haven't it look like that since..."

"I know. That's what I've been saying, we had the most wonderful time."

"Well, I'm happy for you, son. Did you ask for another date?" Asked Martin.

"I did. You should have seen her. The dress she was wearing..._oh_...I don't think there's a more beautiful woman alive." Juliana grinned and put a hand over her heart. That was the most romantic thing she had ever heard!

Michael arrived at the stairs just in time to hear Niles' words, and he rolled his eyes. "Disgusting," he whispered, and Juliana whirled around to face him. "What are you doing? I told you, go back to bed."

He ignored her. "You know this isn't right. It's eavesdropping. I'll tell Papa."

"And I know what you did after school two weeks ago."

Michael was silent and looked at the ground. Juliana started listening again.

"Do you think things could get more serious in time, Niles?" Frasier asked.

"I do believe so."

"Wonderful. I told you, when you don't go looking for a woman she arrives out of nowhere."

The two children heard their family get up and walk to the door, and as quickly as they could they hurried back to their rooms.

Niles soon came upstairs, and Juliana heard his bedroom door shut. She sighed as she thought about what he had said about Miss Daphne. _How wonderful,_ she thought. _He really loves her, just like he loved Mama._

Knowing these things, Juliana finally was able to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Time went on and Niles and Daphne continued to see each other. It was inevitable, Niles fell deeper in love with Daphne and after a few dates Daphne admitted to Roz that she herself was in love (to Roz's excitement).

For the time being, Niles qualms and fears about where he was going with Daphne shoved themselves to the back of his mind. He got over his fear of kissing her on the fourth date and at the doorway of her flat found himself moving toward her, his lips trembling slightly as she waited for them to meet hers. Soon Daphne could not wait any longer, and she put her hands on the side of his head and practically threw herself on him. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she trailed her own hands down his face and over his shoulders, then finally to his back. Niles found this even more enjoyable than what he had expected.

Weeks passed, then months. Daphne got even closer to Juliana, Michael and Sophie and began to love them as well. One day she took Juliana to see her apartment and to meet Roz, and she told the girl things about herself she hadn't told anyone in many years. Juliana did the same.

Frasier and Martin found subtle ways to bring marriage into their conversations with Niles, but he ignored them. Roz kept asking Daphne if he thought that he would propose soon, but she would only say she wasn't sure and tried not to let any feelings about the matter slip.

In late spring, Niles realized that there were things that Daphne didn't know…things that she needed to know. One Sunday he asked Daphne to his home while the children went to Frasier's as usual, and he took her by the hand and sat her down at the table and he sat across from her.

"Daphne, there are a few things you should know about Anna," he said softly, and Daphne felt her heart start to pound. She had been wondering about her for much of their relationship, for it was rare he ever talked about her. She knew so little.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you any of this sooner, but up until this point it hasn't felt…right to tell you anything."

She reached across the table and grabbed Niles' hands. "What is it?" she asked.

"When I met Anna, she had just moved here from another city, and she…" How could he get the words out? How could he tell Daphne something like this? Choking, he finally got out, "Anna…was an ex-prostitute."

Daphne's mouth came open a little bit, and she squeezed Niles' hands silently, still listening. "When she was young she tried to make a living as an artist, but nothing worked and she was broke…there was nothing else for her, so she…" Suddenly Niles found himself biting back tears, and Daphne could tell. "Oh, Niles…" she reached across the table and stroked his cheek.

Their eyes met. He knew he had to keep going. "Anna lived elsewhere until she became pregnant, and once she had had the baby she-she moved here, and got a small job at the mental hospital, where I met her."

"It must have been terrible for her. I'm sure knowing you helped," Daphne said.

"Well, at-at first, I wouldn't have much to do with her, she being a social outcast, but I kept running into her and…I fell in love."

Daphne smiled, and so did Niles. "Before I knew it, we were married," he said. Daphne thought back to Anna's baby and suddenly understood.

"So Juliana…"

Niles nodded. "She isn't mine. Of course, I love her as if she was."

She smiled again, and nodded. "Go on, Niles, I'm listening," Daphne said.

"A year and a half ago, she contracted a disease, and none of us are sure what it was, but it made her very sick, and she had to be admitted into the hospital, the very same one you work in. When she knew she was going to die, she told Juliana everything."

"How did she take it?" Daphne asked.

"It was tough on her. At first I don't think she could comprehend that her true father didn't know she existed, and it was hard for her to think that I wasn't her real father, but she soon understood and things are fine now."

Daphne suddenly sensed that he was done telling her things, and she walked over to the other side of the table and kissed him lightly. "Thank you for telling me," she said. "I know it was hard for you."

Niles only nodded. "Shall we eat, Daphne?"

She smiled. "I would love that, Niles."

* * *

Late spring became midsummer, and Martin and Frasier kept asking Niles why on earth he hadn't proposed yet. He would tell them that somehow it wasn't right yet. Frasier would roll his eyes.

Daphne was curious. The girls that she worked with had been married in a much shorter time than she and Niles had been dating. Roz brought it up all the time and told her that it meant something was wrong with their relationship, and that she should talk to Niles about it. Daphne refused to do that; she hated the idea of pressuring him into doing anything.

One night, Niles took Daphne to another wonderful, expensive restaurant, then took her back to her apartment afterwards. Daphne looked at Niles and felt a rush of attraction, and just as he was about to leave, she kissed him thickly and passionately, and he kissed back in the same fashion. Their arms were twisted around each other and their bodies and lips were clasped together. Daphne felt her back brush against a wall and soon she let go, however they stayed completely still. Their faces were still inches away from one another's. Dim, evening light shown on them from a window.

"Niles?" she whispered.

"Yes Daphne?"

"I love you. "

"I love you too, Daphne." He put his hands on her hips and gently moved her away from him, then kissed her hair, opened the door and left. As he walked down the hall, he thought about that kiss. They had never kissed quite like that before, but it was remarkable. Her words echoed in his head, and it wasn't the first time she had told her she loved him, but now, something was different. What was it?

_She wants to marry me, _he thought. _She wouldn't tell me, but she wants me to propose. _Everyone did. He was the only person stopping them from being wed.

Why? Fear. There it was again, sneaking up on Niles as he descended the staircase. He eased a hand up to his forehead and tried to steady himself as he began to hyperventilate. What was he doing? Why had he…

There was Anna's face in front of him again, smiling. He couldn't do this. There was no way he could.

Suddenly, he knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

Daphne woke the next morning to get herself ready for work, still thinking about the kiss they had shared the night before. She couldn't stop smiling as she got dressed and brushed her hair. She relived the moment over and over again in her head. Already she couldn't wait to see Niles again.

When she was ready, she went over to the door and found something on the floor in front of it, an envelope with her name written on it. She bent over and picked it up, opening it with her bare hands and reading it.

"_To my dearest Daphne,_

_How my heart aches and burns with my love for you. Truly you are my deepest passion and my utmost desire. For you to be happy is what I want most._

_This is why I write these words instead of saying them to you. How I would love to look in your eyes and tell you that I love you, and that there isn't a more beautiful woman alive on this earth. However, I cannot do this. It would only cause you unnecessary pain._

_I know that by now you have thought about marriage, and you are not wrong to do so. How I would love to marry you, Daphne. I could say that I wanted nothing more but it would be a lie, because as I have already stated, my greatest wish is for you to be happy. This is why I do not think we should be wed. It is my greatest failure to tell you that Anna is still with me. From the day we made our vows we held each other's hands and never let go. The day she died her hand loosened; yet mine did not and it has yet to. If I were to hold on to two hands it would not be fair to you. All the love and endless devotion that a marriage requires would not be there. I cannot do this to you, my love, which is why I have decided that we should never speak nor see each other again, for I know that once I find myself looking at you everything will change and I will be tempted to take your hand in mine without leaving the other hand completely free._

_Thank you very much for everything you have done for my children and me. They will miss you terribly, but I hope in due time they will understand. We have boarded a train for a brief vacation, and we will return soon and I will decide what needs to be done. It very well may be that I must flee this city to escape your love and warmth, your beauty and compassion. _

_Niles"_


	15. Chapter 15

Daphne was in shock as she finished reading the letter, and her hands began to tremble. She sat down at a table with her head in her hands, trying to figure out what she should do. Although she wanted to go after Niles, to get him back, she had no idea where to find him. All of her feared her really was gone, away, and that she would never see him again. She loved him too much to let that happen.

So she sat completely still until she knew what she had to do, then Daphne changed out of her uniform and scribbled a quick note for Roz.

"_I'm taking your wagon out this morning. Don't know when I'll be back- I'll take care of it. Call the hospital and tell them I won't be working today. Say it's an emergency. Don't worry. Will explain later_

_D"_

She grabbed the letter, locked her door, stuck the note under Roz's and went downstairs.

It was dawn, and heat was already settling in outside and seeping under her dress. She got the wagon ready and began to ride to Niles' brother's house.

As tough as it was to remember where exactly his home was located, she found it and she soon was knocking at his door, the note clenched in her hands so firmly that the paper wrinkled.

When Frasier opened the door, he immediately said, "Miss Moon, what are you doing here?"

"Dr. Crane! Oh, I was so afraid you'd be at work by now! I really have to talk to you about something."

"Of course, what is it?"

Daphne said nothing, just handed him the note. As he read it, she watched his expression go from calm to frustration.

"He gave this to you?" He asked.

She nodded.

He went back inside, grabbed a pencil, and wrote something down on the back of the note, saying to her, "Niles is just running away from the problem. I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later." When he was done, he handed the paper to Daphne.

"What's this?" She asked.

"That's where he is right now. He didn't tell me anything about this, but he and Anna always used to go there on vacations."

"But this address is two towns over. It'll take me all day to get there by wagon, and I've got no money for the train."

Frasier went inside again and then came back, placing money in her hands, then laid one of his hands on top of hers. "Go and stop my brother from making a huge mistake," he said softly, and Daphne smiled. The train station was in walking distance from here, it wouldn't take her very long at all to get there. Frasier said he'd take care of Roz' horse and wagon, and Daphne started towards the train station.

On the ride over, Daphne's heart raced with nerves. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried not to think about it, but it didn't work. She knew what needed to be done, and it scared the living daylights out of her.

* * *

Niles tried to read, but couldn't. He couldn't make himself focus on the words; it was almost as if they were leaping about the page and wouldn't stand still.

Juliana sat in the corner of their hotel room, her legs stretched out in front of her. _Everything was going so well,_ she thought. _What happened?_ Her papa had tried to explain it to her and her siblings on the train. Michael and Sophie had not understood, but the now eleven-year-old Juliana thought she had a pretty good grasp of what he was saying. He loved Miss Daphne, but he couldn't make himself move away from her mama. What she didn't understand was when anything had changed. Last week, he was so happy, and now...

She looked over at one of the beds where her brother and sister were fast asleep. They had had to get up very early this morning, and they were exhausted, she knew. Juliana was too, but there was no way she could sleep. There was too much to think about.

There was utter silence in the room until a soft knock was heard at the door. Niles shut his book without marking the page, got up and answered it. Both him and Juliana were surprised to find Daphne standing there.

"Niles!" she exclaimed when he opened the door. Niles stepped out in the hall and closed the door almost instantly, and Juliana got to her feet just as quickly and silently pressed her ear against the door. There was no way she could miss hearing something like this.

"Daphne," Niles said, stunned to see her.

Seeing his face, Daphne was reminded of all she had to lose. This man, the one that she loved so much, wanted to never see her again, and this was the only chance she had to change his mind. For the first time she asked herself what she was supposed to say to him. What would make him decide to stay with her, what would change his feelings? She didn't know. She didn't even know if it was possible to say anything to convince him.

Thinking these things, Daphne was suddenly flooded with a rush of painful emotions, and she burst into tears.

Niles reached out and touched her shoulder softly, very depressed to see her so sad and to know that he was the cause. Daphne threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He pulled her close to him and smoothed her hair delicately.

"Niles, please don't leave me," she got out.

"Oh Daphne," he said, unsure what to do. He took her by the shoulders and gently separated them, looking at her face to face. "I want you to be happy, my darling," he said.

"You think that if I never see you again I'll be happy?"

"Of course not, but I..."

Again, Niles' mind flashed back to why he was doing this. Everybody wanted him to marry Daphne, including him and even Anna, and what was stopping him? That ache in his stomach, that deeply-rooted fear that wouldn't budge. He was such a fool. Being a mental health doctor, he knew that the only way to get rid of fear is to face it.

"Daphne, please marry me," he said.

"What?"

"I want you to be my wife, Daphne."

She smiled brightly. "I would love to be your wife, Niles. But are you sure-"

"I'm positive." He dropped to his knees and took her hand in his. "Daphne Moon, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" She said, and she practically fell into his arms.

Niles touched her face tenderly and helped her up in the same fashion, then opened the door to his room to find Juliana standing there with a gigantic smile on her face, staring up at them with joy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Thanks again for reading, everyone! I just wanted to let you know that you can expect one more chapter out of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Daphne sat in the small bride's room staring at her reflection, her mind swirled with nostalgia and brief memories. It had seemed like only yesterday Niles had proposed to her and now here she was, nearly ready to walk down the aisle.

Niles felt tight on the inside. His heart would not stop racing. He was nervous, but not terrified. He could imagine Anna, smiling down on him now, and this helped him focus on what was at hand- Daphne.

It wasn't as if he hadn't had his share of second thoughts. A few nights in the past few months he had changed his mind, deciding that there was no way he could go through with the wedding because of Anna. Once he had almost left the house to go tell Daphne the news, but each time something stopped him. He had had to work at it, but now he was almost completely free of any inhibitions, and he knew that all would diminish once they were married.

Juliana was ecstatic. She had been waiting for this day for months. Daphne had chosen her to be a bridesmaid, even considering how young she was. Sophie was the flower girl, and Michael the ring bearer. She loved how all three of them were a part of the wedding; it seemed so right, and so wonderful. She felt so grown up now, standing in the bride's room with her almost-mother and her best friend Roz. Their bridesmaid's dresses were a deep scarlet with a lace sash that tied around the waist. The skirt went all the way to the floor, and it was rare that Juliana ever wore a dress like that as a child. They both had a bouquet of white roses to hold.

"I think you're done here," said Roz to Daphne.

"You think? Are you sure?" she asked, standing up and spinning, trying not to take her eyes off the mirror.

"I'm positive. You look flawless."

"I agree," said Juliana.

"Juliana, go see how much longer it will be until everyone's ready, please," Roz told her, and she complied.

"How are you holding up?" asked Roz.

"Alright. I don't think I've ever been so nervous, though."

"Well, you look great," she said, meaning it. Her wedding dress was spectacular. It was long and outfitted with floral lace and a skirt with plenty of volume.

At that moment, Juliana entered and announced, "I think they're ready now."

Daphne felt her heart leap in excitement- and nervousness.

They had chosen to get married in a large, voluptuous Presbyterian church downtown. The sanctuary was large, clean, and well lit, with crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It was around noon now, just about time for the ceremony to start.

The bride stayed back for a moment while everyone took his or her places at the front of the church. The audience was seated patiently, and Daphne slowly walked out of the bride's room and went over to the doors of the sanctuary and waited. Sophie and Michael were there too, and as the organ music began to play the ushers parted the doors for them.

Sophie began to slowly walk down the red-carpeted aisle, dropping the white rose petals as she went, smiling involuntarily. Michael did the same, carrying the rings on a velvet pillow. Daphne waited until they were a ways in front of her before going herself.

Suddenly, everything was right in front of her. The audience stared at her fondly with glowing smiles on their faces. It was as if her dreams were unfolding and coming true before her very eyes.

Niles felt faint as he saw Daphne. She looked so beautiful and his heart beat so fast looking at her that it almost stopped. His knees nearly gave in, but he caught himself before they did. He hoped no one had seen it happen.

Soon, Daphne was standing before him. He gracefully swept his hand upwards and tucked the veil that covered her face behind her head. When he saw her fresh, uninhibited face staring back at him it happened again- his entire body went numb and his knees nearly buckled.

He tried to pay attention to what the minister was saying, but he was having trouble concentrating. He couldn't stop staring at Daphne, and everything else seemed shut out as he looked at her.

When the minister began reading the vows to Niles, he began to tense up unexpectedly. The very feelings he had been able to avoid were now prevalent again. The words began to stare into his soul without relenting, and he felt very uncomfortable. They were words he had to commit to, words that determined the rest of his life.

"...and, forsaking all others..."

He felt the room begin to spin as the phrase was said. His face went white, and Daphne began to be concerned.

"...as long as you both shall live?"

The whole room was silent for a long, dreadful moment as Daphne felt her pulse quicken. Niles couldn't speak suddenly.

_Marry her, Niles._

It was Anna's voice, so clear and concise. Niles looked around him suddenly before he realized where the voice was coming from.

_You love her. And she loves you. Marry her._

The voice was coming from his heart, and almost immediately Niles slipped his hands into Daphne's, looked into her eyes and said, "I do."

She smiled in relief and squeezed his hands.

As the ceremony progressed, Niles silently thanked Anna and felt free. He focused on Daphne right up until the minister said, "You may kiss the bride."

_All in good time,_ thought Niles, and he kissed her sweetly.

The reception was set up outside in the church gardens. After the ceremony, Daphne took off her veil and the train of the dress, then went outside, where people were already sitting down at tables in the garden. The jazz band began to play, and Daphne felt herself smile. Everything seemed perfect already.

And everything _was_ perfect. She and Niles went around greeting guests and Roz and Frasier took charge of most everything else. The two had met when wedding preparations had begun, and they had become close and unlikely friends.

Lunch was delicious. Niles, Daphne, and the children sat at one table. Each one at one or two instances during the meal called Daphne "Mama" with a bashful smile on their face.

After eating, dessert was served and couples started to dance. As Niles held Daphne in his arms, he whispered to her that she looked better than a goddess floating on a cloud of sparkling jewels. She had only smiled and chuckled at Niles, knowing that he was exaggerating, although in his mind he wasn't.

When everyone had left, they changed into traveling clothes. Daphne and Niles said goodbye to the children and handed them off to Frasier and Martin.

The train ride to their hotel was wonderful for Niles. He sat holding Daphne's hand, feeling nothing but bliss and happiness. For the first time since Anna's passing he felt truly, genuinely happy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for reading this story. I have loved writing it and I think it might be one of the best stories I have ever written. Thanks for all the reviews and all the support. Please, enjoy this final chapter!**

* * *

Niles woke up among a sea of sunshine as it draped across him and kissed the sheets. As soon as he was awakened, he could feel something resting on his chest, and when he looked down he saw that it was Daphne's head. She had fallen asleep like that, he remembered now, and apparently she had not moved the entire night. He loved the feel of her close to him and always loved the way her touch felt. Everything seemed perfect at that moment. The world seemed at ease.

Suddenly, he noticed that she was still in bed. For the past few days she had trouble with morning sickness and had woken up at an early hour and had not been able to go back to sleep. Looking at her now, she seemed so peaceful and Niles was very glad.

They hadn't told anyone that Daphne was pregnant yet. They themselves had only found out last week. It wasn't anything that they had planned, but they weren't surprised that it happened. Niles was happy about a new baby coming. It seemed about the right time. They had been married a little over half a year, Daphne had gotten used to motherhood, and the children had become accustomed to their new mother as well. Everything had become like normal, and then came this, something new and exciting.

How wonderful Daphne had made his life. She had saved Niles from so much pain and so much grief. Although he still missed Anna and ached when thinking about her, Daphne brought him so much joy. How he loved her.

Niles slowly pressed his lips on the top of her head and smiled. Everything about her was beautiful and lovely.

Daphne began to stir and finally her eyes propped open and brought life to her face. She moved her head and looked at Niles, who was smiling just looking at her.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning, Daphne," he whispered back. He took his finger and ran it along the side of her face, down her jawline and to her chin. She smiled happily at the feel of it and pulled his head over to hers and kissed him softly, slowly, and strongly. It sunk deep into Niles and made him feel wonderful. For a moment his hands dug into the mattress as he slipped them around Daphne's waist and pulled her into him, deepening the kiss to a dangerous level.

"Someone's probably up," Daphne whispered, breaking the kiss. "We should get going too."

"You're probably right," he whispered. Neither of them moved a muscle but stayed clasped inside one another's embrace, feeling the other person's breath and loving it.

"Oh, I wish we could stay here," said Daphne.

"So do I."

"But we can't, can we?"

"No."

Again, they didn't move for a minute. Finally, Daphne kissed him on the forehead and threw back the covers, placing her bare feet on the floor.

Niles got out of bed and began getting dressed. "Did you have any trouble with nausea this morning?" he asked.

"No, not at all. That's the first time in a few days now."

"You're feeling well?"

"Yes, surprisingly."

"Good."

"Niles?"

"Yes?"

"When are we going to tell everyone?"

"I'm not sure, my love. When do you think we should?"

"Why not today?"

"Today?"

"Yes."

Niles paused for a moment and looked at his wife, who was now fully dressed. He went to her and tucked his hands into hers. "Are you sure you want to tell everyone this soon?"

"I am. Niles, there's no point in waiting any longer. I know everyone is going to be as thrilled as we are."

"I suppose you're right." He drew her hand to his lips.

When they went downstairs, they were surprised to find all three of the children sitting at the table, already dressed with glasses of fresh milk in front of them.

"Good morning," said Michael.

"Good morning," said Daphne with a smile.

Niles and Daphne sat down with them and smiled at each other, both of their hearts fluttering in their chests. "We have something we would like to discuss with you," Niles said.

Juliana knew right away. It was that look in their eyes that she knew couldn't mean anything else. She had been wondering about when a baby would arrive, and this seemed like the perfect timing. She fought a smile as she looked at the clueless expressions of her siblings.

"We're going to have another baby," said Daphne, softly.

Sophie grinned wildly. Never in her seven years had she been so excited. She couldn't wait to have a baby in the house, and after it was born she would no longer be the youngest child in the family!

"Delightful," Michael said, and it wasn't until the word was already out of his mouth that he realized that he had never said that word before and had no idea where it came from. He was happy about a new sibling, and as he remembered what Daphne had told him on Christmas Eve, he hoped that it just might be a boy.

Juliana got up from her chair and kissed her Mama and Papa. "I'm very happy for all of us," she said. "We have so much to celebrate."

Niles glanced at Daphne from across the table. "We certainly do."

* * *

Daphne had a very typical pregnancy up until the very end of it, when she was miserable. Her back hurt constantly, she was always tired and felt like she wanted to sleep, and she was practically overtaken by hormones. Niles did his best to stay home with her whenever he could, but when he wasn't able to she often slept the day away or prayed that she wouldn't go into labor with no one else around.

But she didn't. It was one night, when the children had gone over to Frasier and Martin's to give Niles and Daphne a night to themselves when it happened.

Daphne had nearly fallen over when the first contraction hit. She called for Niles and he came running to help her.

"Do you think you can get up the staircase?" Niles asked, placing his hand on her cheek.

"I don't know. Niles…" She breathed in shaky and quick breaths.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up the stairway slowly, and once they had gotten into the bedroom he assisted her in changing into her nightgown and she fell into bed and screamed as she felt the pain start up again.

"I'm going to call the doctor and Roz, all right? They should be here soon. Everything will be all right, darling. I promise you."

Niles called the same doctor that he and Anna had used and then notified Frasier what was happening. He managed to get a hold of Roz and she said she'd be there as soon as she could. After this happened, he ran back upstairs to be with Daphne.

He detested seeing her in pain, but he was so happy that he was with her. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and protect her from all the pain she was feeling and was going to feel. He stood over her, holding her hand and smoothing her hair.

The doctor arrived just in time and Niles went downstairs. It was dark outside now, and he sat on the couch and tried not to listen to his wife's screams from upstairs. Roz arrived and went into the bedroom as well to help her, but Niles stayed where he was. Even if he had been allowed in the room with them, he wasn't sure he would have wanted to. The two times that Anna had given birth in that room it had been the same- he hated seeing her in so much discomfort.

But soon he heard a baby crying and his heart practically leapt from his chest. Niles waited very impatiently until Roz finally came down and said, "Come on, Niles. They're ready for you now. I'm going to head home, but I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

He jumped up and ran upstairs and into his bedroom, and there he saw Daphne holding the baby, who was wrapped in a white blanket. She smiled at him. The blanket from the bed covered her legs and her cheeks were flushed. Her forehead was damp with sweat and her eyes were tired; yet they glowed with happiness. "We have a little boy, Niles," she said, her voice laced with fatigue. The doctor left the room for a moment, and Niles touched his lips to hers just for a second, then kicked off his shoes and got in bed next to her.

The baby's face was perfect and Niles reached out and touched its miniscule cheek with his thumb.

"He's David, isn't he?" asked Daphne. That was the name they had decided on for a boy.

"David."

For a moment they just sat there, looking at their baby and smiling. After a few minutes, Daphne could barely keep her eyes open. "Are the children staying at Frasier's tonight?"

"Yes, my love."

She nodded sleepily and he softly took David from her arms to his. The doctor came in and grabbed the baby one last time, and a few moments later he gave him back, saying he'd return tomorrow to check up on Daphne and the new addition.

Niles put David in his own room, then changed his clothes, turned off the light and got in bed with Daphne. Surprisingly, she was still awake. He got close to her and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Daphne."

"I love you, Niles," she said, but just barely. Finally, she gave in and Niles could tell that she was asleep.

He smiled in the dark, then went back to his side of the bed and lie awake, thinking about his new son. He would not fall asleep for two more hours.

* * *

The next day, Juliana, Michael and Sophie met their brother for the first time. Juliana loved her new brother immensely, and she knew that she was going to love taking care of him. Michael was overjoyed that he had a little brother at last, and Sophie loved looking at the tiny child and touching its little fingers and toes.

That evening, as Daphne sat and held David while she rested, Niles sat next to her and the other three got on the bed and sat in front of them. All of them were smiling, all of them were happy. No one felt alone, depressed, no one was in need. They were all here, they were all family, and they were all free.

For the first time, Niles realized that even though it had taken some time, his life had finally been rebuilt.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
